


Peeling paint

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2017 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bonds, Dean's consenting but not up to date on who's doing the fucking, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Multi, Psychic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 12:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: Kinktober day 6 - Size Difference | Bondage |Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)Castiel said yes to sharing his vessel, but what if Lucifer is nothing if not greedy.





	Peeling paint

Cas relaxed on the pier. Staring serenely out into the distance over the lake. The sun was setting.

It was nice.

It had been a good day.

He’d walked around the lake for a while. Then tended to his bees. The colony was growing steadily, and Castiel knew his assistance was appreciated by the insects.

The angel let his toes dip into the cool water. He watched the ripples move gently outwards from where he sat, until they started returning.

Swallowing, Castiel pulled his feet up, watching the water pulse. What soft ripples he’d caused himself were swallowed in larger and larger waves pushing steadily towards the pier.

“No.”

Shaking his head, the angel scrambled to his feet.

“No. No. No. No.”

He didn’t bother raising his voice, whispering the negation to himself as if that would stop what he knew was inevitable. He breathed deep, eyes shifting to check the undisturbed scenery around him.

When the sky wavered, the sun suddenly no longer lowering itself slowly over the horizon, Cas turned, and ran. He didn’t bother with his shoes, abandoning them at the end of the pier as he fled towards the cabin. Maybe if he made it there he’d be safe.

Wood made way for dirt, and Castiel ran. Ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Up the short steps, and through the door. Slamming the thing shut behind him, and scrambling at the locks.

Then he fumbled with the two deadbolts. The door was secure, but the rest of the cabin would need to be checked.

Breathing hard, he meticulously went over each window. Salt lines neatly spanning each windowsill were nudged into perfection. Next were the sigils. Painted and carved openly across each wall, over furniture and seeping out onto floors and ceilings. Signs that were ancient and powerful. Designed to keep out anything from small fry demons to high class angels.

Just as he’d double checked each lock and failsafe, a pulse hit the small cabin.

Castiel whimpered, backing up towards the centre of the house. It was safest there. He was surrounded by every sign of protection he knew. He’d painted and carved them on all the surfaces he could find.

He was supposed to be safe here.

Grain by grain, salt clattered to the floor.

The angel sank down, wrapping his arms around his legs as he watched the salt lines disperse; blown away by a non-existent wind.

The tears started when the deadbolts undid themselves.

He watched the paint peel off the walls in strips. Every sigil breaking, fragmenting, and dropping away. The flecks blowing away on the same unseen currents as the salt. Creaking ominously, the wood he’d carved deep grooves into regrew, pushing at the lines that were meant to keep him safe up till they just stopped existing.

When every single failsafe had been removed, the storm settled. In the unnatural silence, the snick of the doorknob turning was as loud as a gunshot. It was just as deadly.

“Good evening, Castiel.”

The cowering angel had his eyes shut, grabbing his legs tightly.

“Ignoring your guests. That’s not very nice.” There was a pause. “Are you humming Metallica?”

 A cool hand stroked through Castiel’s hair.

“You’re pathetic, little brother.”

Castiel whimpered again. But he knew better than to try to get away now.

“I give you a week, and this is what you come up with?”

The soothing fingers tightened slowly till they gripped Castiel’s hair painfully, but the angel didn’t move from where he was cowering on the floor.

“Bees?”

Castiel yelped when he was pulled up by his hair. Hands reflexively reaching up towards his head, but they stopped before ever reaching the hand tormenting him.

“Trees?”

“Please.”

“Sigils?”

Castiel manoeuvred his legs under himself in a weird crouch. Rising only as high as his hair was pulled.

“Did you really think any of this would keep me out?”

The hand shook him violently before slinging him away like a ragdoll. The frightened angel slammed into a pine chest of drawers, and stayed where he’d fallen.

“Did you think this would keep me out?”

Castiel shook his head, curling back into the same defensive pose.

“Use your big boy words little brother. Did you think this would stop _me_?”

“No.”

“No.”

Castiel cowered at the condescending tone.

“Pathetic.”

The angel flinched, but he held the submissive clutch on his knees. Whimpering when the hand returned to his hair.

“Hush, Castiel. It’s been a while now. Ready to stop fighting?”

On the floor, Castiel curled into a tighter knot.

“Come on Castiel. I can keep this up for a long time. You haven’t won so far, have you?”

“No.”

“Wouldn’t you rather play nice?”

When Castiel didn’t answer, cool fingers curled under his chin and lifted his unresisting head. He stared up into Lucifer’s haunting blue eyes.

“You know I’ll get what I want in the long run, Castiel. Just give in. Give up.”

Tears leaked from Castiel’s eyes. He couldn’t raise his voice.

“Please. I haven’t tried to fight you.”

Lucifer tutted, carefully wiping way the tear-tracks.

“That’s not what I’m asking from you, Castiel. And you know it.”

Castiel swallowed, but nodded. His lower lip was trembling, but he couldn’t stop it.

“I don’t want a passive little angel hiding in the backseat.” The fingers cooled significantly, but Castiel didn’t pull away. “I want you with me. Out there. Riding shotgun.”

Castiel knew. Lucifer wanted him to watch. Wanted him to participate.

“I’ve been nice so far, Castiel. I’ve been giving you time and space.”

It was true. Lucifer had hounded him, but he’d drawn back every single time. Left the angel to construct new worlds in the small part of the vessel he’d been hiding away in. He’d tried harder and harder to lock the archangel out of his little space.

Each frantic defence had fallen. Crumbling to dust as he tried to hold them.

“Just say yes.”

It seemed so much easier to just give in. He’d already agreed to let Lucifer handle the darkness. He’d already consented to sharing his vessel. The best he could do in the face of his brother’s power was hide way for as long as the other let him.

Did saying yes again really matter?

Wouldn’t it be better if Lucifer spent all his energy on the mission instead of playing with his body’s ex-tenant?

Tired, Castiel closed his eyes, and nodded.

“Such a good angel. Now try using your words. You know how pernickety I am about consent.”

“Yes.”

Lucifer laughed. Castiel gave up.

“Don’t worry little brother. I’ll let you hide away here from time to time too.”

The defeated angel smiled, still huddled against the chest of drawers, staring up at his brother turned captor. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe he wouldn’t have to participate. Maybe Lucifer would be happy just to have him watch.

“And to celebrate.”

Castiel blinked, and looked out through his own eyes. The bunker stretched out in front of him. Artificial lighting illuminating familiar hallways.

He couldn’t move.

“Let’s start with something I _know_ you’ll enjoy.”

Lucifer walked easily down the corridor. Castiel knew they were heading towards the bedrooms.

He had no control over the vessel. The body that had once belonged to Jimmy held him tight without budging an inch. Watching from front row seats, as Lucifer stopped in front of Dean’s room. Castiel had often stood out here, never quite daring to go in without the cloak of angelic invisibility to shroud him.

“I didn’t understand at first. Why you pined after one lowly worm like a lovesick cupid.”

Castiel looked on in horror as his brother pushed the door open without disguising the vessel at all. And Dean was in there. Even restrained as he was, he could sense his favoured human resting.

“I still don’t. not really. But he’s quite energetic when I try to figure it out.”

Dean was splayed across his cherished memory foam. Naked.

Castiel stared. It was all he could do, but he didn’t want to stop. He’d rebuilt that body from the ground up, stitched its soul back into place. He’d known it was sheer perfection from the get go.

_What are you doing?_

Lucifer was walking towards the bed with purpose.

_You promised you wouldn’t hurt him. Please._

The arch angel laughed.

“Oh, I haven’t harmed him little brother. Don’t fear.”

Unable to pull back into the recesses of the vessel, Castiel watched in terror as Lucifer crawled into the bed.

“You’ll like this.”

Dean roused, turning his head to grin up at both angels.

“Will I now?”

“Hmmmmm.”

Lucifer trailed a hand down the curve of Dean’s back, pressing his fingertips into the divots above the man’s plump ass.

_No. No. No. No. No. Please. Don’t. He__

Dean cursed without an ounce of heat behind the words, relaxing into Lucifer's kneeding hands. The arch angel was firmly massaging the human’s cheeks, and Castiel could feel the hunter's soft skin heat his fingertips. It was terrible and extraordinary at the same time. He was touching Dean, and the other man was accepting that touch. Enjoying it even.

“You still open for me?”

Castiel struggled to comprehend the question. Knowing Lucifer got angry if he needed to wait for an answer. But Dean rumbled a reply instead.

“Fuck, Cas. Yeah.”

The angel watched, bemused, as Lucifer spread Dean’s legs and knee-walked between them.

_What are you doing?_

“And still so wet.”

Castiel's fingers did find slick. Pushed right against Dean’s hole, and pressing in.

_Lucifer._

It was surreal, but Cas knew instinctually that this was not one of Lucifer’s tricks.

“Yeah. You like this.”

The hunter underneath them hummed in agreement, relaxing even as he tilted his hips up into probing fingers. Cas couldn’t deny his enjoyment, even if it was tinged with regret and longing.

“But this is even better.”

In one swift movement, Lucifer pulled his probing fingers out of Dean, and shoved his cock in. Castiel hadn’t even realised his vessel was naked.

“Fuck! Cas! Yes!”

The rhythm was quick and near punishing, and Castiel cried out in horror.

Dean deserved so much better. He deserved to be worshipped. For each inch of his skin to be caressed, and kissed, and loved. He deserved to be licked open slowly, and taken just as reverently.

But Lucifer didn’t care.

Dean didn’t protest either.

The hunter cried out Castiel’s name like a prayer while it was Lucifer that was fucking him. It was agony to hear his name from those lips exactly like he’d imagined it so many times.

But still not truly directed at him.

The pleasure stayed though. Cas could feel every inch of his vessel's cock as it speared the man he loved. Hot and smooth and wet.

_Dean!_

“Yeah. You like this.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!


End file.
